


Gotham: Become a Father

by ImNotaDuck, MintAnnDroid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Android Children, Androids, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Batfamily, Batfamily set in Detroit Become Human world, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Mary and John Grayson deserved better, Parent Bruce Wayne, Robins rewritten in DBH setting, Some of the Batboys are androids, detroit become human - Freeform, not all of them though
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotaDuck/pseuds/ImNotaDuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintAnnDroid/pseuds/MintAnnDroid
Summary: "Nazywam się Cyberbird. Android-akrobata stworzony przez Cyberlife. Miło mi was powitać w cyrku Haly! Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się świetnie bawić podczas pokazów."Historia Robinów w świecie gry Detroit: Become Human.Alternatywnie - uzależnienie Bruce'a Wayne'a do adopcji nie ma barier, których nie da się przekroczyć.(Tytuł roboczy. Dopóki nie znajdziemy lepszego pomysłu na polską wersję. Jeśli ktoś będzie miał ciekawy pomysł, proszę śmiało pisać!)English translation you can find on our accounts.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Other(s), Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & John Grayson & Mary Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 2





	Gotham: Become a Father

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gotham: Become a Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695517) by [ImNotaDuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotaDuck/pseuds/ImNotaDuck), [MintAnnDroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintAnnDroid/pseuds/MintAnnDroid). 



> Zapraszamy Was do przeczytania naszego wspólnego projektu, którego pomysł zrodził się dawno temu.
> 
> Będziemy skupiać się głównie na platonicznych relacjach pomiędzy Batfamily, więc wszelkie związki romantyczne będą ewentualnie tylko w tle. Przynajmniej na ten moment.
> 
> Nie wiem jak duży jest polski fandom DBH oraz DC na AO3, ale mam nadzieję ci co przeczytają naszą historię, znajdą coś interesującego dla siebie.
> 
> Jeszcze jedno - Bez względu na to, czy to jest złamaniem jakiejkolwiek zasady, nie zamierzamy używać tego nieszczęsnego polskiego określenia dla dewiantów. Wszystkich urażonych niezmiernie przepraszamy.
> 
> Prawa do postaci należą do DC (mimo że obecnie nie zasługują) i twórców DBH.
> 
> Życzymy miłego czytania!
> 
> ~Mint

_Kup swojego androida już dziś! Niezastąpiony pomocnik w każdym nowoczesnym domu! Nie musisz już marzyć o zatrudnieniu lokaja, bo nasze androidy wykonają pracę dziesięć razy lepiej, i to bez narzekania! Skorzystaj już teraz z wyjątkowej oferty ponad dwudziestu różnych designów i wybierz dla siebie idealnego pomocnika do domu!_

Ośmielę się w to wątpić.

Bruce uniósł wzrok na swojego długoletniego przyjaciela i kamerdynera, który niepostrzeżenie pojawił się w drzwiach salonu, niosąc w dłoni tacę.

– Czyżbyś był zazdrosny, Alfredzie? – Uśmiechnął się, chwytając kubek z wdzięcznym kiwnięciem głowy i odwrócił się, czując aromat parującej ziołowej herbaty.

Wpatrując się w kubek, błagał w myślach, aby przemieniła się w kawę, o którą prosił. Wiedział jednak, że nie było sensu wspominać o tej pomyłce starszemu mężczyźnie. Zbyt wiele razy słyszał już “pije pan za dużo kawy, paniczu Bruce” i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie był błąd.

– Oczywiście, że nie, sir – odparł spokojnym głosem Brytyjczyk, kładąc na stoliku elegancko zdobioną kopertę. – Androidy mogą być co prawda jednym z największych osiągnięć ludzkości w ostatnich latach, jednak jeszcze wiele czasu minie, zanim któryś z nich opanuje prawdziwą sztukę parzenia popołudniowej herbaty.

– Nie uważasz, że pomoc mogłaby ci się przydać? Bruce sięgnął po kopertę, niedbale przyglądając się jej i wyciągając ozdobny papier. Śledząc wzrokiem tekst, powoli popijał herbatę.

– Paniczu Bruce, czy mam przez to rozumieć, że ma pan jakieś obiekcje co do jakości świadczonych przeze mnie usług? – odparł chłodno kamerdyner, jednak w jego tonie dało się wyczuć, że tylko podpuszczał swojego wychowanka.

– Oczywiście, że nie, przyjacielu, ale mógłbyś mieć więcej czasu dla siebie – dodał.

– I co miałbym zrobić z tym wolnym czasem, sir? W pełni wystarczy mi tyle, ile mam obecnie.

– Skoro tak uważasz. – Skończywszy czytać, odłożył kopertę na stolik. – Hm.

Alfred, który chwilowo zajęty był ścieraniem praktycznie nieistniejącego kurzu z komody, odwrócił się słysząc zmianę w tonie głosu pana domu.

– Czy to coś interesującego, sir? W ostatnich latach coraz rzadziej otrzymuje się papierowe zaproszenia.

– To zaproszenie na jutrzejszy pokaz otwarcia w cyrku, który przybył dziś do Gotham.

– Rzeczywiście. Widziałem plakaty zapowiadające ich występy. Podobno mają wyjątkowy akt akrobatyczny. Zamierzasz się wybrać, paniczu Bruce?

– Myślę, że mógłbym. Napisali tu, że ich główne gwiazdy, Latający Graysonowie, są jedynymi ludźmi na świecie, którzy potrafią wykonać poczwórne salto. I cały swój występ wykonują bez siatki zabezpieczającej.

Bruce uznał, że cyrk mógłby być przyjemną odmianą w jego codziennej rutynie. Między zarządzaniem firmą za dnia i łapaniem przestępców w nocy, nie pozostawało mu zbyt wiele czasu na rozrywkę. Alfred także z pewnością ucieszyłby się z jego decyzji. Starszy kamerdyner bardzo martwił się o jego zdrowie psychiczne.

– Doskonała decyzja, sir. Bóg wie, że czasem potrzebujesz uczestniczyć w rzeczach, które nie wiążą się tylko z tym nieszczęsnym kostiumem.

– Oczywiście, Alfredzie, skoro tak mówisz. – Bruce uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

Skoro decyzja już zapadła, postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o cyrku. Wyciągnął telefon i sprawnie wpisał "Haly's Circus" w wyszukiwarkę. Od razu został przeniesiony na ich stronę, która poinformowała go, że trupa pochodzi z Europy i jest w trakcie swojej pierwszej amerykańskiej trasy. Wykonawcy są w większości ludźmi, a cyrk chwali się niewykorzystywaniem żywych zwierząt, używając zamiast tego ich mechanicznych odpowiedników. Wśród głównych atrakcji wymienione zostało między innymi rzucanie nożami, pokazy połykaczy ognia, linoskoczkowie, tresowane lwy czy tańczące słonie. Uwagę Bruce'a najbardziej przyciągnął jednak baner reklamujący "wyjątkowy debiut" dziecięcego androida - akrobaty, który miał pierwszy raz wystąpić razem z Latającymi Graysonami.

Ta informacja nieco go zaskoczyła. Dziecięce modele nie były jeszcze zbyt często spotykane, a już na pewno nie były wykorzystywane do takich celów. Cyberlife produkowało dziecięce androidy tylko na specjalne zamówienie, przez co ich cena sięgała kwot nieosiągalnych dla przeciętnych obywateli. Co prawda krążyły już plotki, że Cyberlife planuje wypuścić dziecięcą serię komercyjnie już w przyszłym roku, ale póki co nie pojawiły się jeszcze żadne oficjalne informacje. Jedną z przyczyn była prawdopodobnie niechęć, z jaką wiele ludzi patrzyło na perspektywę posiadania robota zamiast dziecka.

Bruce zastanawiał się, czy mały android został specjalnie udoskonalony, aby móc pracować w cyrku. Była to intrygująca kwestia. Cyberlife mogło być głównym sponsorem Haly's Circus, ale dlaczego postanowiliby stworzyć dziecięcego akrobatę?

To na pewno nie było powszechną taktyką. Miał nadzieję, że tego wieczoru będzie mógł dowiedzieć się więcej szczegółów dotyczących tej sprawy.

– Czy ty też chciałbyś się wybrać, Alfredzie? – zapytał swojego przyjaciela, który w większości zastępował mu rodziców przez ostatnie lata.

– Dziękuję za pamięć, paniczu Bruce, ale ktoś musi zostać w domu, w sytuacji jeśli coś się wydarzy. Poza tym cyrk to nie jest miejsce dla takiego starca jak ja. Może panna Kyle chciałaby się wybrać?

Bruce uśmiechnął się na myśl o swojej pięknej znajomej, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że Selina była teraz gdzieś poza miastem, prawdopodobnie biorąc udział w jakimś większym rabunku w Metropolis albo Star City.

– Niestety, Selina jest obecnie zajęta i nie sądzę, aby wróciła do Gotham tylko po to, aby wybrać się do cyrku. – Kończąc swój napój i odkładając go, wstał. – Będę chyba zmuszony wybrać się samemu.

Alfred podszedł bliżej, zabierając pusty kubek.

– Jak uważasz, paniczu Bruce. Mam przeczucie, że to będzie wyjątkowy wieczór. – Lokaj zmarszczył brak, widząc, że jego wychowanek już zaczął wpisywać coś do maleńkiego komputera schowanego w zegarku. – Wychodzisz już?

Bruce potwierdził skinieniem głowy, nie odrywając wzroku od holograficznego ekranu.

– Tak, dostałem informację, że Penguin coś dzisiaj szykuje. Mogą to być plotki, ale lepiej się upewnić. Zwłaszcza, że jutro będę musiał skrócić swój patrol.

Młody mężczyzna wszedł już całkowicie w tryb Batmana, nie myśląc o kwestiach związanych ze swoim cywilnym życiem. Liczyła się tylko misja. Alfred odwrócił się na moment aby zabrać zaproszenie ze stolika.

– Taka przerwa z pewnością przyda się… – Przerwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego wychowanek już dawno zniknął z pokoju. Westchnął i pokręcił głową. Typowe.

* * *

Mami, mami! Spójrz!

Młoda kobieta podniosła wzrok w stronę wołającego ją głosu, zauważając małego ciemnowłosego chłopca biegnącego w jej stronę i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Co tam masz ciekawego, mój Rudziku? – zapytała, przykucając, aby znaleźć się na wysokości jego wzroku.

Odruchowo uniosła rękę, by pogłaskać go po pomalowanym w kolorowe wzory policzku. Sztuczna skóra była zimna pod jej dotykiem, jednak kobieta nauczyła się to ignorować i kochać, jak kochała wszystko co było związane z chłopcem podarowanym im przez Cyberlife. Czasem nawet zapominała, że nie jest on człowiekiem, zwłaszcza kiedy patrzył na nią z taką radością w oczach.

– Wielki Bo nauczył mnie jak zrobić wiewiórkę z papieru. Widzisz? – odparł, zwracając jej uwagę na małą, idealnie złożoną figurkę znajdującą się na dłoniach chłopca.

– Świetnie Ci poszło, kochanie. Wygląda wspaniale – pochwaliła go, po czym wstała. – Ale teraz będziesz musiał znaleźć dla niej jakiś domek, bo niedługo zaczynamy pokaz.

Jak tylko to powiedziała, podszedł do nich wysoki mężczyzna. Pochylił się, całując ją w policzek i potarmosił przyjaźnie ciemne włosy chłopca.

– Właśnie skończyłem sprawdzać liny. Wszystko powinno świetnie działać na nasz występ.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem, chwytając go za dłoń.

– Powinniśmy już iść, aby się przygotować.

– Oczywiście – odparł i przeniósł wzrok na małego androida. – Gotowy na dzisiejszy lot, Dickie? To będzie wielkie wydarzenie!

Chłopiec pokiwał głową entuzjastycznie, a brokat na jego policzkach zamigotał w świetle lamp.

– Bardzo się cieszę, że będę mógł z wami wystąpić! – zawołał i pobiegł w stronę ich przyczepy, wykonując po drodze kilka gwiazd.

Wyglądał przy tym tak... żywo, że gdyby nie świecąca opaska na ramieniu i duży, niebieski trójkąt oraz numer seryjny na plecach jego kostiumu, mógłby spokojnie zostać uznany za ludzie dziecko.

Kobieta oparła się czule o swojego męża, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca.

– Jest niesamowity, prawda, John? Wiem, że miałam obawy czy zaopiekowanie się androidem będzie dobrym pomysłem. Ludzie mówią różne rzeczy. Moi rodzice nie pochwaliliby tego, że zastąpiliśmy prawdziwe dziecko maszyną. Ale czy to źle, że chciałabym pokochać go jak moje własne? – Położyła lekko dłoń na swoim brzuchu. – W głębi serca czuję, że to nie ma znaczenia, że nie wyszedł z mojego ciała. On jest mój. Nasz. Z jakiegoś powodu Pan zesłał nam ten mały cud, jak mogłabym go nie pokochać? Czy to źle?

– Ja też go kocham, Mary. Jak mógłbym go nie kochać? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ciepło, po czym odwrócił wzrok od chłopca by spojrzeć swojej żonie w oczy. – Nie powinnaś źle się z tym czuć, najdroższa. Nie mogliśmy mieć dziecka, a przy naszym stylu życia nigdy nie udałoby nam się adoptować. Cyberbird może i został stworzony jako prototypowy obiekt testowy dla cyrku, ale jest też naszym synem. Naszym Richardem. – Uniósł dłoń, by pogłaskać ją delikatnie po twarzy, po czym chwycił ją za rękę, prowadząc w stronę przyczepy. – Chodźmy już, nie każmy małemu czekać. W końcu to jego wielki dzień.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że początek Wam się podobał!
> 
> Jeśli zauważycie jakieś błędy czy niezgodności, dajcie nam znać. Chętnie przeczytamy Wasze opinie.


End file.
